


Taco

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Paco
Collections: gumi has made mistakes





	Taco

Peco paco

Taco paco peco paco


End file.
